herofandomcom-20200223-history
Norma Jean
Norma Jean is a major character in Happy Feet and a minor character in Happy Feet Two. She is Memphis's wife, Mumble's mother, Gloria's mother-in-law and Erik's grandmother. His heartsong is "Kiss" by Prince. She is voiced by Nicole Kidman. Biography Happy Feet Norma Jean is first seen singing her heartsong "Kiss" when several other male emperor penguins tries to win her heart by singing their own heartsongs. However, when Memphis shows up singing his heartsong "Heartbreak Hotel", she falls in love with him, and he returns her feelings after they two singed with each other. The two soon married, and had an egg. In the tradiction of the penguins, Norma Jean then left home with other females to the fish season, while Memphis and the other male stayed home tending their eggs. After the harsh winter, Norma Jean came back with the rest of the females to meet her son. Though she was at first surprised at Mumble's tap dancing, she was surprised in a good sense, and stated to like his dance, making she argues with Memphis, who said this is not what penguins do. However, he did not wanted her to know that Mumble was dropped out as an egg. Norma Jean also became very angry when someone judged Mumble's dance with prejudice, especially Noah. She is seen at Mumble's graduation ceremony, and was angry that Noah not allowed Mumble to graduate, and throws a graduation party for Mumble instead with Memphis, who is reluctant to join. When Mumble returns from Adélie-Land with his new friends Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul, Norma Jean shows up when Noah attempts to banish Mumble, and she standed up for Mumble, stating that he is completely normal, making she argues with Memphis, until he reveals that he dropped Mumble out as an egg as he felt he was forced to reveal it. Norma Jean still standed up for Mumble, but due to her social status comparated to Noah, she could do nothing to stop Mumble's banishment. After Mumble jumped out to chase a fishing ship, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul went back to Emperor-Land to warn her that Mumble is fine. However, the long time he stayed at the acquarium made Norma Jean think Mumble was dead. So much that when he returned, she was surprised, yet at the same time, joyful. She then goes to reunite with her son. When Mumble asks where Memphis is, Norma Jean went to show him what happened to Memphis. As Memphis was in a state of depression, Norma Jean asked Memphis to join Mumble's dance. After he tried, Memphis liked the dance, and all danced together after the humans arrived in a helicopter. So, the United Nations decided to protect the penguins' food supply. In the end, Norma Jean is seen dancing with Memphis and all the Emperor Penguins. Happy Feet Two Norma Jean makes a brief cameo alongside Memphis informing Noah that there is no way out the Doomberg. However, they later gets free along with all the other penguins. Personality Norma Jean is a princess-like figure, she is very polite and well-behaved, speaks with a calm and soft voice, and is very elegant and sophisticated. With her politeness being like second-nature to her, Norma Jean acts out her teachings with cheerful smile on her face and a soft voice. Regardless of her princess-like behavior, however, she is not above raising her voice, especially in face of injustice, such as when Noah tried to banish Mumble. Norma Jean is sweet, honest, innocent and has a generally happy attitude. She is similarly very considerate, charitable and friendly, always eager to lend her family or friends a hand whenever the situation calls for it and tries to make her son very happy. She has a lot of love for her son, Mumble, defending him whenever someone calls him annormal for dancing like any penguin danced before. She is a bit of over-protective towards Mumble, not afraid to raise her voice towards Noah and the Elders when they not allowed Mumble to graduate or when he banished Mumble, despite then having a higher social status than her, and she even comes to call them "foolish elders". This shows that Norma Jean has a strong sense of justice. Norma Jean also loves her husband Memphis, though their different point views of Mumble's dance made them to sometimes argue, such as during Mumble's banishment, when Memphis told her that Mumble is confused, she angrily responded that he was not, though sue shutted up when Memphis revealed to have dropped out Mumble. She can also be sensitive and emotional, having her feelings deeply hurt after Mumble went off away banished. Norma Jean is also a bit pessimistic and dramatical, as when Miss Viola warned her and Memphis off Mumble's singing problem, she desesperately worried that his son would be alone forever, never once finding a wife and having a son. She also thought that Mumble was dead due to the long time he was taking at the acquarium, despite Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul's earlier warnings that Mumble is fine (though they possible also came to think that as Mumble was taking too long). So much that she was surprised when he returned, yet at the same time, joyful. She is a very loving penguin with a strong sense of right and wrong. Despite her argues with Memphis, she loved her husband more than anything else, and even singed briefly "I love you more and more, tell me why". When she asked him to dance with Mumble, she did so in a sweet and soft voice, even attempting to motivate him. Appearence Norma Jean can be distinguished by her prominent cheekbones and the dark spot on the left side of her chest, which is actually a small, backward if one looks takes a closer look. She also há brown eyes. Relationships Memphis Coming soon! Mumble Coming soon! Noah the Elder Coming soon! Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul Coming soon! Trivia *She is named after Marilyn Monroe, whowas born Norma Jean Mortensen. *Along with her son, Norma Jean is the only character to not have her name changed from the original script. Navigation Category:Important Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Wise Category:Nurturer Category:Damsels Category:Parents Category:Predators Category:Honest Category:Pessimists Category:Famous Category:Voice of Reason Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Bond Creator Category:Successful Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors